Zuko, With Everyone
by life among the dead
Summary: Zuko takes it from Team Avatar plus additions or what if Mai threw a gangbang and everybody came? ZukoxEveryone Rated M for a Reason


Zuko came back to consciousness suddenly-no slow transition up out of the black but an abrupt snap to awareness. The last he remembered he'd gone to sleep next to Mai in their bedroom in the palace, maybe a little muzzy after wine. But he was no longer in their warm bedchamber and the scent of smelling salts lingered in his nose. He took stock quickly and quietly-he was tied full-length across a stone bench, naked, face down with chains binding his arms underneath and his ankles secured firmly to the legs, blindfolded and gagged, head hanging down and ass in the air at the end of the bench. Not ideal.

He breathed slowly through his nose, trying not to give anything away. It had been awhile since the last assassination attempt but he'd had to learn at least a bit of stealth. Growing up as a Fire Nation heir and Azula's brother, had taught him that, even though it was not in his nature; chasing Aang and becoming Fire Lord had only hammered home the lesson that he couldn't rush into things, flames blazing. Especially when firebending with his arms chained under a stone bench with metal would get him nothing but horrible burns on his arms to match the one on his face.

The sweep of the air currents across his naked back indicated that he was in a large but warm room, which frankly could be any room in the Fire Nation palace. But it wasn't the dungeons, which were cold and had a kind of sulphur tang, unlike the candle wax he was smelling now. And he would recognize the background roar of flames in his ears anywhere-he was in the throne room and the flames were artificially high. Though he was naked, the room was so warm he'd broken out into a light sweat (from the heat and not from fear, he told himself).

He flexed his limbs as surreptitiously as he could. If they were planning on beating him, they hadn't started while he was unconscious. He tested his chains; they were snug but not chafing. He could tell he'd been tied up for awhile from the stretch in his thighs but it wasn't unbearable (thank goodness for fire bending training stances), only enough to make him feel nakedly vulnerable. The last assassination attempt had involved rather more poisoning than being bound to something and left in decent condition, so that was something at least.

But he was exposed to the gaze(s) of whoever was in the room with him. And someone else was definitely there. He had long ago grown used to watching eyes all the time and behaved as if he were being watched everywhere but his bedchamber with Mai (and didn't take it for granted then, given Mai's penchant for exhibitionism). But this was less paranoia and more certainty, even as silent as they were. He heard someone approaching in front of him, only a rustle of cloth giving them away. He tensed a bit and was still unprepared for the hand that removed his gag and pulled his head up by his topknot.

"Comfortable?"

He relaxed even before he registered the word, would know Mai's deadpan sarcasm anywhere.

"Mai, what are you doing?" He was used to the games they played now, loved them, but usually he didn't wake up somewhere else after being drugged.

"Remember what we talked about? I'm just giving you what you want, what you deserve."

What he deserved-

Zuko's head jerked down, trying to hide his expression, pulling Mai's hand in his hair tight. His eyes watered from the pull and the memory. He and Mai had been talking in bed, the sheets barely starting to cool under them after an intense session with the blades (Mai had lost none of her skill with them over the years and in fact had picked up even more enjoyable arts, as Zuko often had occasion to celebrate). He had been boneless with relaxation as always afterwards but slowly felt his shoulders creep up and his ease slip away as the familiar worries and burdens set in. In a month, it would be the eighth anniversary of Sozin's comet, and the shadow of the date and the memories were swiftly falling over him. He must have been scowling, because Mai had poked him with one of her stilettos.

Zuko scowled harder reflexively, though it sent a pleasant aftershock through him. "What? Again?"

"No. Why the face?" She twirled the stiletto around and traced his side. Zuko let his eyes follow the blade appreciatively, hoping she would let it slide or distract him in better ways, but another prick disabused him of that idea.

He flopped over carefully. "The anniversary of the comet."

Mai's face didn't appreciably change from her usual sardonic expression but still he could sense her attention shift, not to pity, never from Mai, but to an understanding silence as she waited patiently.

He blew out another breath and fell silent until another quick flick drew a hiss out of him. Well, as patiently as Mai ever did. "And?"

"And it's been years. We're finally rebuilding, getting some peace. I haven't had to put down a rebellion in the Fire Nation troops for at least a year or so, and I think the Earth Kingdom is starting to trust us a bit. They sent that envoy awhile ago and I don't even think they were mind tampered. Aang has really been bringing people around."

"So then?" Mai let it hang.

"It's just. . .I'm tired." He stalled, but he could always count on Mai to understand.

"I can never make up for it all. No matter what I do, people will still look at me and see my father, my forefathers. And if they're not condemning me, they're thinking I'm not as good as the Fire Lords before me. And the truth is, I'm not."

Mai didn't even dignify that with a response. They'd been over that ground enough that he could fill in the speech about him being a better man than his fathers before him. The problem was not hearing it; it was him believing it. "So what would make it better?"

"If I could do penance somehow. Show everyone I'm different, that I can be a different man, that I'm worthy." Show himself really. He'd finally learned that forcing his will on the world wouldn't work, thanks to the object lessons his ancestors and Team Avatar had repeatedly brought home. Thanks to Mai, he'd also finally learned to accept and enjoy the fact the he loved being submissive during sex. But it was hard sometimes not to despise the humbleness in himself that he loathed and craved in equal measure.

That night he'd whispered to her about how he sometimes dreamed of expiating himself, laying down the constant burden of guilt and shame and fulfilling his deepest fantasies at the same time. He lay with his back to her, his face turned away and hidden by his hair, his voice soft in the secret dark as he spoke of the things that made him burn and tremble with shame and lust. Mai had drawn it all out of him, sharp and painful and relieving as her blades were, and she had never spoken of it again. He put it away in the back of his mind with everything else. But she hadn't forgotten apparently. And now here they were.

Straining his ears over the constant crackling rush of the fire before the throne, he could hear the minute sounds of others in room, the soft shuffle of slipper on stone, the rustle of cloth. Could she have really gathered them all there? Those he had wronged, those he trusted, here to make him make it up to them?

Mai's voice cut through the dark and white noise in his head. "It's what you asked for. They're going to get to punish you, to use you however they like to make up for what you and your ancestors have done. The Fire Lords have done so many things wrong, hurt so many people, failed to uphold the honor and balance of the land. This will even the score. You'll take what we give you, and if we allowed you to talk, you'd thank us for the opportunity. You can beg and plead later if they want you to, but I'm putting the gag back in now. No moving either. The only thing you can do is flame the torches higher twice if you want us to stop. Nod if you understand."

Zuko nodded shakily as Mai eased her grip in his hair.

"I'll be here with you, watching, but I won't interfere unless you signal." Zuko felt her hand give one last tug in his hair, half-caress, half-warning, before she replaced the gag and retreated. "Let it begin."

Zuko trembled with a combination of heat and trepidation. Last time he had been in this place under the pressure of Agni Kai and the watchful eyes of others, he had been found wanting and marked by his father. He still carried the scar on his face to remind him of the lesson. This time, this would be an ordeal of his own choosing, presumably with those who had seen the worst and best of him, but it had the potential to end with him marked worse than ever. If he failed in this, if it wasn't what he hoped, he didn't know if he could stand it.

The stillness beyond the low roar of flames went on interminably, and he struggled not to struggle. He could feel the flames in the room; he could make the torches blaze higher but it would be no use against the darkness of the blindfold and the helplessness of being bound, though the exercise of reaching out and controlling something would make him feel better than this waiting. He could do it twice and end this now. But this was about holding still and taking what was coming to him, letting them all see his shame, the weakness and want he had always run from. He held himself in check with an effort and an audible breath through his nose, forced himself to relax each muscle and wait.

There was silence for what seemed like another eternity and then suddenly, the swish of water. The shock of coolness against the skin of his back made him give a muffled gasp. This was Katara then, her element and her cool touch obvious even without speech. Fitting that she, who had ended things with her capture of Azula and helped put him on the throne, would begin this. The droplets slid against his skin, not dripping down and away but caressing his sides and following the channels of his ribs, sliding purposefully, tickling down his thighs and then crawling upwards again in shivery trails, soothing the heat and sweat that had sprung up on his body.

Like the water, he felt a cool, gentle touch along his mind, the power restrained. He would have thought he was imagining it but where Katara was, there Aang would be also. The whisper came into his head as gently as the feel of water sliding over his skin. "Let go. Let us wash away the sins of the past and the legacy of your forefathers." Images slid through his mind. He saw Roku and Sozin on the volcano-the moment when Sozin could have saved Roku-felt the sparks on his skin and the burn in his lungs and then a cool wash over his heated thoughts.

"Last time you would not save me and I could not save you. I couldn't see what you needed. I won't make that same mistake again."

Cool trails of air flowed over his body, following the water, sensitizing his already tingling skin. More water flowed, twining around his limbs. He gasped as the cool of it slid across his thighs, over his balls, and pressed steadily upwards and then into his ass-slow, thick liquid trails that filled him, first a barely noticeable trickle and then fuller and fuller, a gentle and relentless press. And still the rest of the trails of water twined around him, whispered over his skin, lapped at his lips and teased the backs of his knees. It went on and on, a gentle torture that inflamed him instead of quenching the fire inside of him. He felt all that sensation inside him, the water pressing and rolling against his bladder and prostate in equal measure, cresting inside him like a wave. He needed to let it all leak out of him and he didn't care from where; it would all be equally good.

He felt his limbs rearrange suddenly, all the blood rushing to his cock suddenly rerouted, but not dampening his arousal. His thighs spread wider, admitting more and more of the streams of water, almost separate appendages of their own spreading wider and fuller until he wasn't sure he could take it anymore. But he had to; he had no choice. He felt it building up in him, the hot pit of arousal in his belly, the pressure of it and the water threatening to explode outward. Suddenly, a stream of hotter liquid hit his back and the acrid scent of urine hit his nose. He twitched in his bonds, feeling his orgasm roll up and crest. And then everything stopped, all the liquid in his body-blood, semen, urine, water-frozen into stillness. He would have jerked if he could have moved, the absence of sensation its own shocking wave after so much stimulation and he would swear he came dry.

"You don't get off that easily. This is only the beginning." Katara's voice was as gently relentless as her bending.

As steady as the press of water in him had been, the sudden expelling of it all was its own rush after the sudden shocking stop. The release was almost better than actually getting to come, and he twitched with aftershocks, his ass unforgivably empty and his cock so hard it hurt. If this was the beginning, Zuko wasn't sure how much more he could take.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he lay there in the silence, body and mind cleaned out, until there was movement again. He jerked to fuller awareness as he felt more chains suddenly wrap around his back, securing him even more firmly to the bench. There were no hands, so it had to be metalbending. Unsurprisingly Toph's sardonic tones came from in front of him.

"You know I've been tired of your whining for awhile. Blah blah blah I'm so evil. You really need to get over yourself."

Zuko remembered a time when he would have been stung, but now he risked a tiny tired smile at Toph's matter-of-fact tones.

"No smiling! We're serious."

From behind him, he felt something hit the right side of his ass-hard, wide, metal, flat. A fan?

"Yeah I was over him a long time ag-ow!" He heard a thump that landed nowhere near him. Sokka too then. "I'm just saying!"

"But if you won't let it go, then I guess we're going to have to beat it out of you," Toph said.

Another hit came down on his left ass cheek, much more precise and concentrated and notably with no commentary. And there was Suki. He was not unfamiliar with the power of her blows from training practice, and unlike her husband she knew how to make a hit count without a lot of mouthing off and posturing.

The blows landed one after the other, switching up sides, hitting his ass and then switching to his thighs and back up to his shoulders in no discernible pattern. He lost himself in the steady sting of blows that changed up rhythm just enough so he was never sure when or where exactly the next blow was coming or how hard. His erection had not subsided in the least and the occasional sharp edge of a fan or cool breeze over his ass only made him ache more for a completion that was not coming. After awhile the ache and the waiting became its own pleasure, and he lost himself in a haze of sensation.

But then the beating stopped suddenly and he was reeling in the absence of sensation again. His ass was hot and throbbing, waiting for the next hit, pushing up for it. But it was Toph's voice that struck him.

"You know, hitting you never did much good, though it was fun. Maybe we could fuck the dramatics out of you. Maybe that would get you to quit your whining. 'Oh no, I'm the Fire Lord and I rule an entire country and finally stopped my family from dominating the known world.' You are about as useless as the Ember Island Players. Clearly, elemental forces are the only thing that's going to shut you up."

Zuko felt and heard the rumbling of earthbending through the bench behind him. He was chained down firmly still, helpless for whatever was coming. He held his breath. She couldn't be. Oh yes, she was.

"And by elemental forces, I mean my dick."

He felt the presence of something immovable behind him (besides Toph's will) and Sokka and Suki moving on either side of him, the wet sounds of some more waterbending from Katara. He smelled oil and felt the wet, hard touch of blunt cold stone against his ass. He tensed involuntarily. This wouldn't be his first time taking a dildo-they were familiar from sessions playing with Mai though she tended to favor blades over other toys-but this would be the first time taking something as unyielding as stone and probably anything the size Toph was likely to give him. He anticipated the wide stretch coming and moaned around the gag in a mix of fear and excitement.

"And stop with that noise. Just shut up and take it. It's not even like you don't want it, because you know you do. Mai told us what a cockslut you were. Just open up and let it in."

The stone felt cool against his hot, beaten ass and the stretch of it started slowly, just a nudge and slide at his hole first, but Toph was not known for her mercy in any capacity and soon the steady push of it became an unyielding burn that filled him up almost past the point he felt he could take it and still went on-hard, relentless, moving in and out steadily, catching on the rim of his hole and pushing in again. He muffled his gasps in the gag as his breath was forced out of him.

"Oh my, Zuko. You were pretty much made for this, weren't you? All that "Oh my honor!" stuff and you just bend over and take it like the good little boy you are. I can keep this up all night. I bet you can take a little more, can't you?"

Impossibly, the stone dildo inside of him suddenly grew larger and changed angle to nail that spot inside him relentlessly. He rutted against the edge of the stone bench as much as the chains would let him but still couldn't come, couldn't come and still the stone pushed in and in. It felt like as solid and uncaring as the walls of Ba Sing Se; he could batter himself to pieces on it like Uncle and it would not yield, would still stand when he was in ruins. Years or minutes later, someone removed the gag and Zuko could hear himself now, babbling a steady stream of please and profanity and begging for more, harder, but he didn't even care. The constriction in his balls loosened suddenly and he felt the orgasm roll up and hit him like a battering ram, shattering him into pieces like the drill outside of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Zuko went limp again after, wrung out and floating on the aftershocks as the stone dildo kept pounding him, relentless even in victory. And this was still far from over. He eventually worked up the wherewithal to wish he had more of the water from earlier to get some moisture across his lips. The blindfold had absorbed most of the tears he had shed as the dildo fucked him so that they barely wet his lips. But dry mouth or not, the relentless press of the dildo still pushed small muffled sounds out of him.

When he heard the telltale slide of metal against metal over the wet sound of the stone still plowing him and his small whimpers, for a moment he thought it was Mai, but the sound went on too long for Mai's short stilettos. Long blades and then the clang of two pieces of metal joined. Hook blades. He would have struggled if he could, as tired and tied down as he was.

Jet.

How Mai had managed this he didn't know, and he felt a tingle of apprehension up his spine, despite knowing she was there watching and that he could flame out. Maybe Jet didn't hate him now, but there was certainly no love lost between them. Jet had never quite forgiven him or the Fire Nation for taking his family or for his humiliation and long recovery from injuries taken at lake. Even if Jet did no permanent damage, he certainly wouldn't mind humiliating him and making it hurt as much as possible. Zuko tried to tell himself that shiver down his spine was apprehension, not anticipation.

He barely sensed the whirl of air near his ears before the hook swords came down next to his neck and he still could not keep from jerking in his chains, even knowing there was nowhere he could go. Despite it all, he was still obviously, humiliatingly hard, covered in piss and semen, and impaled on the stone dildo which still had not stopped fucking him. And Jet, his enemy, was seeing him like this.

He felt the heat of him, close and intimate, as Jet leaned over, whispering in his ear. "Look at you, you worthless little Fire Nation slut. I could kill you now before she could stop me. I know only she gets to really cut you now but I've been practicing. How deep could I cut before she could stop me, do you think? I would have come here to kill you for free. But fucking you? I can barely stand the thought of touching you." Zuko could picture the lip curl that accompanied this and shivered.

"I've dreamed of this, having you at my mercy, watching you grovel like a dog. And still that wasn't enough to get me to come, to waste a moment on you and your sick little fantasies. Should I tell you how much of your own money she had pay me to touch you?"

Zuko heard the rustle of cloth and then felt warm flesh at his lips. To his shame and excitement, he immediately flicked his tongue out out to catch the bitter tang of Jet's precome. It wasn't water but it was almost better.

"God you're such a slut for it, aren't you? You'll take everything I give you and beg for more. Except you can't because your mouth will be too full of my cock."

With that Jet rammed home, not the least bit gently. Zuko choked at the sudden intrusion and Jet just pushed in further, the head of his cock against the back of Zuko's throat and slipping down.

"Yeah, that's right. take it." Jet ground his pubes into Zuko's face and Zuko felt the breathless hysteria that came from getting no air and all the cock he could want. Jet swiveled his hips and ground in again without pulling out until Zuko could practically see sparkles even with the blindfold. He jerked involuntarily, trying to get air and felt the edge of a hook blade settle around his neck, just a bare inch from slicing skin, the threat implicit. Jet would have no remorse about "accidentally" hitting his jugular. He froze and felt his cock twitch again painfully.

Jet pulled out partway and Zuko sucked in a breath through his nose, dizzy and exhilarated. The push back in of Jet's cock was even better the next time. He set a fast and fierce rhythm, not letting up on the pace or the edge of the blade hooked around Zuko's neck. The slight dig of the blade broke skin slightly, added an extra edge to the frankly selfish face fucking Jet was giving him. And the stone dildo never stopped all this time, still pushing into Zuko at an off-kilter pace from that Jet was using on his mouth. Zuko zoned out on the sensation of fullness from both ends. He didn't have to do anything here but take it, rock back and forth as much as he could in his chains chasing more, deeper, fuller, until he couldn't stand it and then even past that. His cock hadn't gotten all the way hard again-it was too soon for that and the occasional scrape of it against the stone bench as the dildo pounded into him from one end and Jet from the other would have made him wince if he had the sensation to spare. But he could feel the arousal low in his belly, everything driving him higher. This could never stop and he would die happy.

But Jet's stamina, though impressive, couldn't compete with stone, especially not at the pace he was going. His thrusts grew erratic and the increasing stream of filth he was spewing drew Zuko out of his trance. He moaned and sucked harder, anticipating the hot flood in his mouth. But as always Jet thwarted him by suddenly pulling out just as his breath hitched. Zuko felt the hot splashes of his come hit his hair and face, only partially blocked by the blindfold. If he could have come again this soon, he would have been right behind.

"You're not good enough to come in, just enough to be a hole to be used. But I guess you served your purpose. So here's a little something to remember me by."

Zuko felt fingers swiping through the come on his face and the careless nudge of fingers against his lips. He sucked hungrily on Jet's fingers, licking up the come Jet fed him and didn't even mind the parting slap against his cheek as Jet moved away.

* * *

The stone dildo faded back into the bench shortly after Jet disappeared into the dark, leaving Zuko terribly empty, breathing hard and wrung out.

"Oh Zuko. Living up to your potential as usual."

Zuko jerked, all his boneless lassitude gone though his dick was instantly hard again and all the hair on his body stood up on end. Azula.

Over the last few years they had come to a kind of accord, He'd visited her in her cell, partly out of guilt, partly out of his endless need to justify himself to her, to prove his worth. That had gone about as well as he could have expected, but over time Azula had come back to some of the sharpness he had known. It was almost a relief. If Azula was unsure of her reality, then how could the order of the world be OK, no matter what evidence there was to the contrary? And in between her barbs, she had unsurprisingly good advice about dealing with the politics of the reforming Fire Nation. She had always been better, stronger, sharper than him. And eventually, even she could see the shell their father had become and that the only hope of a whole Fire Nation lay in Zuko, no matter what she thought of him. For Azula, total failure had already happened and the only thing worse was the collapse of the kingdom. He had let her out and she served as his shadow court. As much as he hated hated to admit it, she was often right and there was no one more willing to do whatever had to be done to consolidate the Fire Nation's position. But that didn't mean he trusted her any farther than he could bend her.

And now he cringed to think of her seeing him here like this-weak, unworthy, humbled like she'd always hoped to do to him those nights when she came into his bedroom to taunt him with his inadequacy. He panicked for a moment, pulling against the chains that bound him but there was no use struggling. Even when he wasn't completely tied down, she'd always known his weak places and didn't need bonds to have him at her mercy.

He calmed himself slightly, breathing hard through his nose. Mai was here and wouldn't have let her near him without strict guidelines, would she? They had worked out some kind of truce that had Azula overlooking Mai's purported betrayal-and wouldn't he have given anything to see that little showdown-and he'd bet on Mai having a few tricks (or blades) up her sleeve that could at least slow Azula down before she did any major physical damage. Mental and emotional was another matter.

"All hail the great Fire Lord Zuko. I guess covered in the come and piss of your subjects is a kind of tribute, hmm? What would Father say if he could see you now? Mother? Your beloved Uncle Iroh? Their darling boy just a filthy groveling slut. I always knew this is what you were-too weak, not worthy to be on the throne. You're just the head whore of the Fire Nation now. Aren't you, brother?"

Azula's words, implacable and relentless, were no worse than anything he had ever thought about himself. Hearing it confirmed outside his own head was its own dull pleasure, like poking at old bruises.

"What, nothing to say? No pathetic mewling about your honor? Fine then. Release the chains!"

Zuko blinked in confusion as the chains that had bound him the whole time rattled to the floor. She couldn't be releasing him without playing first?

"That little dent of confusion you get in your forehead is so cute Zuzu, and I should know. I've seen it a lot. Moron! Turn over. You're filthy and I don't take anyone's sloppy seconds. I need fresh canvas to work with. If you won't talk then I'll settle for making you scream."

Stiff after so long tied down, Zuko managed to roll awkwardly over onto his back. The warm air felt cool against his freshly revealed and sweaty skin and he could feel his erection hitting his belly and drooling precome steadily. He'd grown used to being naked but now felt exposed all over again. And then all of a sudden every nerve in his body lit on fire. Azula's lightning coursed through him for what felt like forever and he could barely hear himself screaming over the rush of static in his ears. The shock wore off and he heard Azula's voice slide over his panting, his limbs twitching with aftershocks.

"You remember the last time we fought Zuko, don't you? How I nearly killed you with lightning?" Her voice was closer and he could picture her leaning over him, with that expression of disdain she'd had for him all of her life.

"If only that little waterbending peasant hadn't healed you and trapped me while I was off guard, I would be on the throne. That's a mistake I could correct now." He felt her fingers brush his hair back softly and braced himself for the killing jolt to the head he was almost sure was coming.

"But that wouldn't be any fun now, would it? At least not right away. I've got so much more to make you pay for, dear brother." She pulled her fingers away with only a crackle of static.

She spent the next while moving around him, shocking him in random places and intensities-electrifying his legs to watch him kick uncontrollably, dancing sparks across his nipples and making his heart beat triple-time, creating a field around him that smelled of ozone and raised all the hair on his body, and sending bolts of pure fire at random intervals so that he never knew when he'd get the full jolt and tensed in anticipation every time she touched him. After awhile he didn't know whether the pain or the anticipation of the pain was winding him up more.

"Enough!" Azula said after a bit and despite everything, Zuko flinched for the killing stroke. "Oh brother, I'm not going to kill you. Not lying down. It's no challenge. I stopped trying to have you assassinated months ago. What can I say? It's impossible to hire good help these days. When you go, you'll be looking me in the eye and it'll be when you least expect it. And right now nothing is as delicious as you knowing you're only alive because I let you be. Now come here and kneel and thank me for sparing your worthless life."

Zuko managed to roll off the bench and dropped to his knees like his tendons had been cut. The pain of hitting the stone floor so hard radiated through his kneecaps and right into his groin. He panted hard through his nose and floated on the waves of pain.

"You know, I had a long time to think in that cell. How could you, who were so much less than me, succeed with your merry little band of peasants, never mind the pocket Avatar? What did you have that I didn't? The only thing you were good for was persistence. No matter how much we beat you, burned you, belittled you, you kept coming back for more. You'd crawl even now. That would be a pretty sight, hmm? Crawl to me now."

Zuko shakily crawled in the direction of her voice, the blindfold sparing him from seeing the others-his wife, friends, allies and seeing him crawl before his greatest enemy.

"Stop." Azula's booted foot hit him in the chest and pushed him off balance. "Now you're going to thank me for sparing you, prove you deserves to live, pay tribute to legacy of Fire Lords, and start making it all up to me. You're really not fit to lick my boots, but given how much I know Mai likes having other things licked, I'm betting you have to be at least good enough at that. Eat me out until I come and you'll have at least made this whole exercise a bit worth it for me."

Zuko felt his whole body flush hot and he pressed his face to the cool stone before her feet. She couldn't know- He hadn't even told Mai-

Azula's hand tangled into his hair and jerked him up sharply.

"Oh don't be like that now, Zuzu. You think I didn't know you jerked off after I came by to put you in your place every night? How sweet. Father and I had a good laugh over your perverted little crush on your own sister. And now look, you get everything you ever wanted. Now make it good for me; everyone's waiting."

She drew his head forward and he felt the wings of her robe part, felt himself enclosed in the tent of her sleeping robe. That and the shield of the blindfold were a small mercy as all the rest of his shame was exposed for everyone to see. At least he didn't have to witness them seeing it.

He inhaled the heady scent of her and flicked out his tongue, tasting her wetness. He didn't even imagine it was for him really; torture always got Azula off. And she wasn't patient either. She dragged him up and in immediately.

"No need to play around either, Zuko. Just get to it. I haven't got all day."

Zuko obediently slid his tongue between her lips and was rewarded with a lessening of the pull on his hair though Azula was no less directive. "Yes, there, harder and don't let up."

He put his tongue to good use, licking deep in her and making sure to suck on her clit. Azula's voice washed over him, a steady stream of directions and exhortations and admonitions, "Yes, there Zuko. Don't stop. Just like that, You can't be so useless as all that. I said there." Her voice was infuriatingly level throughout and he redoubled his efforts.

"Can you do nothing right? There I said. Yes, keep it up, harder and don't stop. Yes. Oh!" The slight break of her voice, barely a level up from her usual sardonic tone, was victory, and he felt her pulse over his tongue, felt her juices run down his chin and came himself from the sudden rush of triumph. He licked her through it and felt her spasm around his tongue, each new aftershock a confirmation that he could draw some response out of her. Azula ground his face into her pussy until she grew too sensitive and pushed him off onto the floor at her feet.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you alive and around. I guess you're good for some things."  
She clicked her tongue in irritation. "Zuko, you got come on my boots. Clean it off."

He heard her slide her foot forward, and he didn't think twice about dropping down and licking the taste of himself off the leather of her boots, Here was further proof that he, too, could mark her, that he meant something. He drew his tongue over every inch of leather until she pushed him away again with a foot to the chest. She pressed down, apparently liking the look of him sprawled at her feet.

"You are such a good little whore, bending over and taking it from everybody, even your own sister. I've never seen anyone take it so beautifully, and that's your gift. While all the other nations are busy drooling over your weak bowing and scraping, they will never see me coming. With you at my feet, we can rule them all."

Azula ground her heel into his chest and stepped over him. He heard the decisive click of her heels walking out and the lower rustle of others leaving the room and only had enough energy to lay there on the floor, shaking slightly from aftershocks and the unlikely event of Azula giving him what might have been a compliment.

He let himself drift, tired and spent and floating for awhile, until he jerked back to awareness with a hand on his face and someone pulling him into their lap.

"Shh, It's me. It's over and you did so well."

Mai's hand stroked through the streaked tangle of his hair and unknotted the blindfold. He blinked at the sudden brightness of the torches in the room that had witnessed his humiliation. Unlike last time, he blinked through tears to see Mai's face smiling above him and he felt lightened, empty and quiet. Mai held a skin of water to his lips, let him drink in small bits and used the rest of it to wash his face.

"You were brilliant. You did it, took everything they had and asked for more. Even Azula couldn't resist you. How do you feel?"

Zuko blinked and considered, taking stock of all the parts that hurt and the hollow space inside him where nothing did anymore. "Free." He buried his face in her dress and let himself drift.


End file.
